My Father's Favor
by IMSLES
Summary: Ziva is eighteen and hungry for her father's favor.  She will do whatever she needs to earn it.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

MY FATHER'S FAVOR

It was her eighteenth birthday. She knew in some countries it was a big day. The day the world would see one as an adult, as if by simply surviving to that day was all it took. To her it was a day to celebrate for other reasons.

As she prepared for the evening brushing her long dark wavy hair until is shined, she thought of what the evening would entail. In a way it was a defining day.

It was no matter that she had never really had a childhood, at least not since she was six or seven. Ziva knew tonight was a key night for her in her father's eyes. An opportunity to not prove herself, for she had done that before, but to gain his trust. By gaining his trust she would also gain his favor which was something she always craved.

Her emerald green dress was made of silk that draped down her body enhancing her womanly figure. She knew she would catch the eye of a lot of men, but there was only one that really mattered.

"Ziva. Come now," her father beckoned.

Applying the last of her makeup and spraying a bit of perfume she grabbed her clutch bag and left her bedroom.

Her father stood at the foot of the stairs waiting for her. She could tell he approved of her attire by the pleased smile he wore. It was seldom seen by outsiders and even rarer by family. He took her hand when she reached him and led her to his study.

"You look very lovely. I think he will be helpless to resist you," he praised her.

Ziva would've blushed if she had thought he had been only speaking of her appearance. She knew though it was the man he had the most interest in.

"I will not disappoint you father," she vowed.

"I have complete confidence in you," he stated bluntly. She never let him down.

The sound of the doorbell rang and they walked together to greet their visitor.

Her father shook hands with the young man standing there and stepped back allowing him entrance into the house.

The young man smiled admiringly at Ziva. "You look breath taking," he complimented her.

At his words she felt the color rising on her cheeks until she saw her father's frown of disapproval. She shook her head and pulled her shoulders back standing prim and said, "Thank you Michael. You too are looking quite handsome."

Michael bowed his head in gratitude taking her hand gently and bringing it to his lips to kiss it softly.

"Rivkin," Eli called to the young man who turned obediently to his superior. "I do hope that you intend to do right by my daughter tonight."

"She is in the best of hands. I will assure no harm will come to her," Michael promised.

Eli assessed the two of them and deeming them properly prepared released them to their evening.

"Go and have a good evening," he smiled.

"Thank you father," Ziva kissed his cheek before walking out the door.

Their destination was close, so the young couple walked arm in arm down the street. They returned a few greetings smiling as they waved. The restaurant was crowded as usual on a Friday night. A table was reserved for them in the corner giving them an open view of all the customers.

They appeared to all who saw them to be deeply engrossed in quiet conversation looking into each other's eyes. On a hidden cue, Ziva stood yelling at Michael and throwing her napkin on the table, "I can not believe you said that. What kind of gentleman are you?" she turned and headed to the bar. She ordered a drink which the bartender filled and then handed her the glass.

A man viewed her sliding his eyes from her glossy hair to her high-heeled shoes. "He's not a very bright boy," he smiled at her.

She tossed her head at Michael, "He is wrong." She then turned her eyes to the man and gave him a smile.

"You are a lovely woman. He is too young for you," he said seductively.

Ziva turned her body to face him. "You think I need a man like you?"

His eyes widened as she turned her seductiveness on him. He thought she'd need more persuasion, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 'I think I could show you how a lady should be treated properly."

"Then show me," she said boldly.

He downed the drink in his hand and stood taking her elbow. They walked through the crowd. Ziva glanced back to see Michael looking at her coldly.

When they reached the outside the man led her to a car parked in between two buildings. She smiled at him as he held open her door. She held her clutch in her lap as he entered through his door.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Ziva. And yours?"

"Suhail Kouri," he leaned over to brush a strand of hair behind her ear and never realized that it would be his last living movement, as Ziva pulled the knife from her clutch and plunged it into his heart.

She removed the knife and felt the coolness of the night as Michael opened her door and pulled her out. They quickly removed any evidence of their having been there and left him to be found the next morning.

Soon they were once again sitting at their table, eating their dinner. If questions were asked all present would say they had been there all evening.

Michael walked Ziva home, delivering as promised, unharmed. Eli looked at them and both nodded solemnly to his unasked question. He smiled hugely and hugged his daughter, "You have made me very proud indeed."

Ziva said goodnight to Michael, gave her father another kiss on his cheek and retired to her room.

She prepared for bed and sat again in front of her mirror staring at her reflection. She had proven herself to be all that her father required of her. He had even told her he was proud of her, or at least she made him feel proud. Were they not the same? Her success would reflect well on his image.

She cleaned up and put away all her makeup and supplies. She turned off the light by her mirror and walked to her bed. She pulled back her covers to climb into bed.

A soft knock preceded her bedroom door opening and she looked to see her father peering in.

"Oh, good. You are still awake," he walked in and stood at the door.

She stood erect waiting to hear what he had to say.

His smile disarmed her. It was a warm smile that she hadn't seen since she was a little girl. She tilted her head slightly waiting patiently.

"I only wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I did not want you to think I had forgotten."

Ziva smiled, "Thank you father. I did not think you had forgotten."

"Good," he said looking about the room and clapping his hands together. "Then I wish you a good night, as well. Dream sweet my daughter," he left the room giving her another smile before he closed the door behind him.

Ziva laughed lightly at her father's actions. But the smile she took to bed that night was one of happiness. She knew she had achieved her goal of earning her father's favor.


End file.
